


The Hunt

by OllyJay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllyJay/pseuds/OllyJay
Summary: This is the first of two chapters from 'Death of Beauty' that I didn't include because they interrupted the flow of the story.





	

When Phryne looked for Jack after the hunt she found him standing between James and his sister, surrounded by the normal entourage. Lady Fowler's cheeks were flushed, eyes sparkling and her hand was resting on his arm as she spoke excitedly, no doubt about something that had happened whilst they'd been riding. Jack's smile was wide and warm, as he leaned to whisper something into her ear. Her laugh, clear and ringing, made her brother glance at her in surprise. Jack chose that moment to look around, seeing Phryne standing quietly a small distance from her cousin, he said his farewells and moved towards her. Lady Fowler watched Jack walk away. James tried to claim her attention, but she shook her head at him, continuing to gaze after Jack.

"Phryne, I didn't see you before we left this morning. I was worried you wouldn't be here," Jack gave her his shy half smile then kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Well, if being engaged encourages public displays of affection I may just hang on to this ring Jack Robinson," she smiled, "I must say, I thoroughly approve of your riding attire. Tell me Jack, wherever did you learn to ride like that?"

"Oh you know," he leaned to whisper in her ear, "spy school."

She laughed, "How wonderful. What other hidden skills do you have I wonder?" her eyes assessing him from under her lashes.

"You're welcome to interrogate me, be warned though, I won't break easily," he said, reaching for her hand and entwining their fingers. "I need to get out of these ridiculous clothes, any chance you would like to help me?" he lifted his eyebrow at her invitingly.

Phryne was delighted, "I consider that to be clearly within my role of fiancee."

*****

Looking around Phryne saw her cousin and walked towards him, "We're just heading to the house so Jack can change and collect his bags. We'll be back with you in a few minutes."

Guy regarded Jack with astonishment, "Really? You've always struck me as a more thorough man than that Jack."

Isabella laid one of her immaculately manicured hands on her husbands forearm, "Guy sweetie, I saw an old friend earlier who has a particular talent with ropes which you will find absolutely fascinating," she removed her hand, "she's just taken her horse into that stable, care to join us reminiscing?"

"You must excuse me Jack, I feel a sudden interest in things of a nautical nature developing," Guy elegantly extended his arm to Isabella, who gracefully threaded her arm through his, "we are likely to be sometime."

Jack watched them saunter towards the stable, smiling when Isabella gave him a lascivious wink over her shoulder, he didn't understand it but they were one of the happiest couples he had ever met.

"Well Jack, you seem to have made a life long friend there," Phryne remarked as they began to walk, past the outbuildings, towards the house.

"Not still jealous then?" he teased her.

Laughing she replied, "I think you made quite a convincing argument last night, though I'm open to further persuasion if you think it necessary."

Jack spun her round, bringing her in tight against his body, "I may have one or two other ideas that I think you should consider," his voice was low and delicious, sending shivers up her spine.

"Just one or two? Sounds like we may need to work on your debating skills Jack," she tutted, her eyes full of mischief.

"I prefer having one coherent idea. Raising multiple points lacks focus, diffusing the power of the overall argument." He smirked at her raised eyebrow, "You don't need to take my word for it, I'd be delighted to prove it," his voice dropped again to that low sexy rumble, "as many times as you like."

She smiled, how she'd missed his clever wit, and that voice... how many times had she dreamed of that voice? It hit her then that she had something to lose now, that she might one day lose all this, lose him. The thought made her heart pound, her breath coming in short gasps and she chose to speak the simple truth, "Jack, I want you so much it scares me."

He released her slightly, bringing his hand up to push her hair back from her face, "We can make this work. It won't always be easy but, if its something that we both want, we can make it work."

She nodded, his friendship was her most precious possession but if they could have more than that... well, she'd always been a greedy person.

"Your powers of persuasion are bordering on the ridiculous Jack Robinson," she murmured.

"It seems I'm far more persuasive when I'm not," he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "trying to stop you," he kissed the tip of her nose, "doing something," he caught her ear lobe in his mouth, "you shouldn't," he finished, dropping his head to nuzzle at her neck.

She enjoyed the feel of his mouth against her sensitive flesh for a minute before placing her hands on his hips so she could grind against him, savouring the low moan this elicited. "Unless your plan is for me to drag you into one of these sheds, I suggest you release me so we can get to your room as quickly as possible," she warned him.

Grinning he let her go and stepped away. "Come on then, I seem to recall there was talk of helping me get out of these clothes? And," tugging down his jacket, "I'm suddenly even more keen for that to happen," he said, grabbing her hand and striding towards the house. 

Once in the house, at the base of the stairs he glanced at her and the lust he saw in her eyes made him want to drag her running up the stairs. Instead, he released her hand, indicating she should go first.

"Always the gentleman Jack, even now?"

As she stopped on the third step for his response, he let his eyes run appreciatively up her body to her face, before he spoke, "Especially now Miss Fisher."

She laughed, how had she managed to wait so long for this? He really had a lot to answer for and she was going to make him pay for every long smoldering look, half caress and stolen kiss.

When they reached his room, as Jack turned to lock the door she stepped right up behind him, pushing her body into his. He let himself lean into the door, enjoying the warm softness of her body against his back. When she began to rub herself against him like a cat he leaned his forehead against the door breathing deeply, wanting to commit every touch to memory.

Her hands reached around to unbutton his jacket, "I think we can do without this now - don't you?" she asked.

Unwilling to break the spell by speaking he just nodded his head, removing his hands from the door one at a time to let her remove the jacket.

"That's a good start," she said as her hands explored the warmth of his back through his thin white shirt. She ran her hands from either side of his neck down his shoulders to the top of his arms, where she could feel the tension in his arms as they held his body off the door. Then, pressing her body against his back, she let her hands move down his sides to his slim waist, "God Jack, you feel delicious," she sighed into his left shoulder blade.

She pulled her body and hands away from him and he heard himself whimper in protest at the sudden loss of her body heat.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting started, you stay right there."

He groaned his approval when he felt her her hands return to his waist, skirting along the back of his waistband to find his spine, then dancing delightfully all the way to the base of his neck. Then, as her hands moved back to the top of his arms she pressed her body against him again. This time he swore he could feel the heat and softness of her breasts against him as she ran her hands back down his sides. When her hands reached his waist she began to pull his shirt up, "I think it's time for this to go as well - don't you agree Jack?"

He nodded his head, yes the shirt should definitely go. He pushed himself away from the door and, when she had pulled his shirt to the top of his back, he pulled it over his head. As he let the shirt drop to the floor, he felt the weight of her hand gently pushing him back towards the door, "Lean back how you were Jack, I'm enjoying this." He let his hands take his weight as he rested his forehead against the door.

Again her hands started at his waist, moving in till they found his spine, before sweeping up to the base of his neck. The feeling of her delicate hands on his skin was incredible as she put pressure on the muscles and sinews she could see now across his shoulders and the top of his arms before running her hands down his sides. As her hands moved he could feel goose bumps forming on his skin.

"Jack, you are...," her voice sounded strangely uneven,"you are..." her hands fluttered to a stop as she tried to find the right word.

"Don't stop," he pleaded.

She put her hands back on him, running back up the now familiar path to the top of his shoulders to rest on the top of his arms, as she assured him, "I don't think I could Jack." Then her hands ran down to his elbows, her body falling into his as she did so. Jack gasped, as he felt the heat of her naked skin against his back. "And I'd be mad to ever want to," she told him as she moved her hands back up his arms so she could reach up to grasp his left ear lobe in her teeth making sure her breasts stayed in contact with him as she stretched up his body.

Jack made an incoherent noise of pure pleasure.

"Now, I believe my instructions were to get you out of these ridiculous clothes, and I hate to leave a job half done," she said, as she shimmied down his body. "Let's start with these boots," she said unbuckling his left boot, taking the opportunity to caress his rock hard calf muscles. "Impressive Jack," she murmured her appreciation as she slid the boot and sock away before guiding his foot back to the ground. "And now the other," she said as she repeated the action.

She sat back on her haunches to move the boots and other items away, taking a moment to admire him before placing her hands back on his waist. "Jack, delightful as they look on you I'm going to have to take off those jodhpurs, they stink of horse." She slid her hands around to the middle of his lean stomach, smiling as she felt him take a deep involuntary breath. Being very careful to keep her touch light and concentrated on the buttons she undid them all. Then she moved her hands back to his waist and began to peel his clothing down and off.

"Oh Jack, now I'm really impressed," she licked her lips as she admired his sculptured legs and buttocks.

"Miss Fisher?" Jack was clearly struggling to retain a semblance of calmness, "Before you do anything else I think you're going to have to let me turn around otherwise it may be embarrassing explaining exactly what has happened to this door."

Phryne, chuckling as she slipped off her shoes, stood up so he could turn around, "Spoilsport."

When he turned around though any thought she had about teasing him disappeared as she looked at his naked body for the first time.

"Jack, oh Jack." she breathed, "You are incredible," she let her eyes rake him from the blue depths of his eyes, across his sharp cheekbones, the shy smile on his lips, down to his broad shoulders, well defined chest and narrow hips.

He reached out his hand towards her and, when she nodded, he let it rest on her shoulder. For a second that was their only point of contact, then with a growl he pulled her tight against his body, crushing her mouth with his. When he finally came up for breath, he rested his forehead against hers panting slightly as he guided her to the bed.

Moving to the middle she held her hands out to him, "Come here Jack."

He came to lie facing her, beside, but not touching.

She rolled into him, pushing him on to his back, until she was lying on him. "Actually, maybe it's my turn to ride," she said wickedly, enjoying the feel of the hard planes of his body beneath her.

"Definitely one of your better ideas Miss Fisher," he rumbled as he caught her head in his hands bringing her mouth down to his, gasping as she began to rub her body against him. He could feel the softness of her breasts on his upper chest, the strength in her arms where they touched his shoulders, the wetness between her legs on his stomach and the power in her thighs as she straddled him.

She straightened her arms to create some distance between them. "I suspect there are a hundred things we should do to make this last as long as possible but at this moment the thing I want more then anything is to feel you inside me," she said as she placed her hands on his upper arms pinning them down on the bed. Jack arched his back, desperate to reestablish contact but she pulled further away and shuffled slightly down the bed.

"Please?" he begged.

"Don't worry I've got you," she promised, lowering herself back on to him and this time he could feel her wet heat against his cock.

He gave a low groan though he didn't attempt to move his arms from where she held them.

"Hush," she said as she started to rub herself up and down the underside of his shaft, coating him with her slickness, "hush Jack, let me make love to you." She lifted herself away from him again, but this time he felt her right hand moving down his body. When she grasped him in her hand, his hips jerked involuntarily and he gave a loud moan as she stroked him, spreading her own slickness all over his shaft. "Jack I want you, I want you so much," she murmured in time with her strokes.

"Look at me Jack, open your eyes and look at me."

His eyes sprung open immediately, he wasn't even sure when he had closed them.

"Look at me Jack," she repeated as she lowered herself slowly onto him, her eyes holding his even as they glazed over with her pleasure. When his hips raised from the bed to push deeper into her, she placed her hand on his right hip, "No. Let me." When she felt he had himself under control she brought his hands up to her breasts, "Touch me Jack. Please?" she whispered.

He ran the palms of his hands softly across her nipples, but when she started to move herself up and down his shaft, his fingers dug into her breasts. It wasn't painful but it was rougher than she expected from him and it made her gasp in delight. The friction of her body moving and his hands covering her breasts completely was divine but she wanted more.

Adjusting her position, she lowered her right breast towards his mouth. When he realised what she was doing, he moved his hand to cradle her breast and flicked his tongue out to taste her nipple. A shot of pleasure ran from her nipple to her groin, causing her to tighten her inner muscles around him. He swore and then opened his mouth to completely cover her nipple, flicking his tongue over and around it. She reached behind his head to pull him tighter into her breast, and he began to suckle on her in time with the movement of her hips.

"Oh god Jack keep doing that, don't stop," she panted as he began to stroke her left nipple in time with the movement of his mouth against her breast. She began to rub her clit against him now, no longer focused on his pleasure but on her own. Then she felt his left hand on her right buttock, encouraging her tempo, his strong fingers digging into her soft flesh. She felt surrounded by him, her entire body singing as she put back her head and cried his name as she shattered around him.

As she released his head he took his mouth from her nipple, and moved his right hand to her other buttock, holding her tightly in place as he thrust up into her. She put her weight on her knees and sat up. His eyes flicked from her breasts bouncing as he pushed into her, down to where he could see himself entering and withdrawing from her. She moved her hand to his shaft where it was thrusting inside her, taking the slickness to her clit so she could rub herself.

He made a strangled sound, his eyes fixed on her hand, his ears full of the short sharp noises she was making. When her other hand moved to pinch her own nipple, he dug his fingers into her buttocks even harder, pushing into her as far as he could as he watched her fall apart around him again. This time it was too much for him and, with a growl, he exploded into her just before she collapsed on top of him.

When he could think again he began to run his hands gently up to her shoulders and then down to the curve of her buttocks. "God, you're magnificent," his whispered into her hair.

She turned her head to stare into his eyes, "We're magnificent together."

He rumbled his agreement as he continued to stroke her back.

With a contented sigh she said, "Now, as I recall I had to help you out of those ridiculous clothes and you were supposed to change and collect your bags. Obviously I've completed my task but you don't seem to have made much headway with yours."

"Mmm... all good points Miss Fisher but I'm far too comfortable to move just yet," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled, snuggling into the crook of his neck, "Fine, but if I fall asleep you'll be the one explaining it to Guy," she said closing her eyes and almost instantly drifting off.

Jack returned to stroking her back and started to memorise the pattern of freckles on her right shoulder.

He'd let her sleep for thirty minutes, there was no rush, Guy and Isabella were no doubt still tied up with their nautical endeavours.


End file.
